1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vertical Alignment (VA) LCDs are characterized by attributes including quick response time and high contrast, and thus have become a current trend of LCD.
However, the alignments of liquid crystal are different and thus the reflective rates of the liquid crystal are not the same, which results in intensity change of the incident light beams. In other words, the transmission capability is decreased when the angle of the squint is large. The color observed at the right viewing angle is different from that observed at the squinted viewing angle such that the color distortion occurs in wide viewing angle.